


Promise

by sinapirain



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fear, Promises, Romance, i haven't written anything in two years, is this trash?, maaybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinapirain/pseuds/sinapirain
Summary: He kissed her with passion, with tenderness, like she was somehow the most fragile crystal in the world but she was actually a diamond in disguise.Peter would so come back to his girl, no room for debate.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I've read i think almost every fanfic here involving these two. I missed writing something, even if this is very short! If there's a mistake pls tell me, i haven't practiced english in a long time.

“Don’t die, please.”

“MJ-“

“Really Peter.” she looked at him straight in the eyes with such fury he just wanted to cry. “If something happens to you I don’t know what would I do. I don’t care how, just come back to me.”

She was tired. Tired of giving Peter away to save a world that maybe didn’t deserve him. She was pissed really. But the worst part was that she understood. He wants to help, he needs to, because people need to be saved, children need their parents, a person needs their partner. People needed him right now, and his best and worst trait was that he would never say no.

Peter stopped packing the few things he needed for this battle. Just like Michelle he was tired too. When it seemed like things were actually going to be good forever and that they killed the last evil person or creature from god knows where, something or someone just pops out wanting to destroy everything he loves and he hated it. But it was his job, his duty. And he must go.

He stepped closer to her and held her cheek tenderly with his palm. She closed her eyes because she didn’t want to cry right now. He doesn’t need to see her like this.

“Michelle, I will come back. For you, for aunt may, for our friends and family, I will come back. I promise.” Peter was afraid. He was afraid of every little thing that could go wrong. Something could happen to his aunt, his mentor and only fatherly figure could die beside him in battle, he could die. And Michelle could too, and he was terrified. So he promised, because promises shouldn’t be broken and he never intents to not keep his.

“Do you remember that house we looked at in the same neighborhood flash lived?”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Yeah?”

“Well, when you come back from saving the world we are going to buy that damn house because we work really hard and we deserve it. We are going to be together and live the life we want and it’s going to be great. So, I’ll be waiting for you loser.”

He kissed her with passion, with tenderness, like she was somehow the most fragile crystal in the world but she was actually a diamond in disguise.

Peter would so come back to his girl, no room for debate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, peace out! :)


End file.
